Phantom (Devil May Cry)
Phantom is a giant demon monster and one of the major antagonists and bosses in the original Devil May Cry. Appearances Phantom appears as a giant spider the size of an elephant with a body made of stone and his blood when shed, is composed of scorching lava reminiscent of the flaming rivers of Hell and this monster often leaves a trail of fire in his path. Inside its abdomen however, Phantom has a giant scorpion tail. History Past Long ago, Phantom is one of Mundus' Generals (seemingly of equal rank with a devil knight) and is considered his right hand "man" as well as the greatest threat the Dark Army has ever presented to the humans. Phantom may have been one of the highest-ranking generals in the Devil Kingdom, but since no one has ever returned to tell tales, even more powerful devils could exist there. Sparda fought against Phantom and other high-ranking devils when he betrayed his former race and ended the invasion. ''Devil May Cry'' Phantom resides in secret alongside the demons at the castle of Mallet Island as they are preparing for their master's return to the Earth. Phantom appears and corners Dante, thinking him to be an ordinary human. As he confidently refers to Dante as a "disappointing catch," Dante comments on the demon's size and hopes that there is "something beside that big body of yours." Phantom is defeated by Dante and manages to escape. However, he continually pursues him all over the castle. Phantom is finally defeated when he crashes through a window on the roof, impaling himself on a statue below. Gazing at Dante, he sees Sparda's image and refuses to believe the Legedary Dark Knight is still alive. Dante then tells him that he is not Sparda, but his son. Phantom dies soon after, melting into a pool of lava, unable to respond. ''Devil May Cry 2'' Phantom makes a brief return as a boss in Devil May Cry 2, where he emerges from a portal in the sky once the Dumary Island has been brought closer to the Demon World during the solar eclipse. No explanation for this fight or his apparent return from the dead is given, though the Guidepost of Devil May Cry 2 indicates that the portal may be a "door to the past". He has no dialogue, and acts as nothing more than a regular boss character. When defeated, he shatters into glass-like shards, and later reappears as a component of the blob-like form of Argosax the Chaos. ''Devil May Cry 2'' novel In the Devil May Cry 2 novel, Phantom appears, in a human form described as "a squat bull of a man whose stance betrayed a fire that blazed stronger than the others". He also assumes his traditional demon form while fighting alongside Dante during the rebellion against Mundus. ''Devil May Cry: The Animated Series'' Phantom makes a cameo appearance in the opening animation for the Devil May Cry anime. There are actually two Phantoms in the screenshot, but Phantom himself was never encountered during the story. ''Devil May Cry 5: Visions of V'' In the manga prequel of the game, an familiar incarnation of Phantom born from Vergil's traumatic memories during his time as Mundus' slave Nelo Angelo appears as a minor antagonist. Familiar Phantom encountered V and Griffon just as he crippled his fellow familiar Shadow. A fight ensued due to Phantom's stubbornness and proud behavior that culminated to V destroyed him with Shadow's aid, making him only familiar that not joined V's side. Powers and Abilities Phantom has a variety of demon powers and attacks to use against his enemies. Phantom's body is made of stone and and composed of molten lava which fueled his powers and helps defend him from his foes' attacks. Trivia *In the Dreamwave comics version of Devil May Cry, it is revealed that Phantom tried to eat Dante as "only a demon of the highest order can initiate the evolution," implying that he devours other demons in order to grow stronger. *Because of his rather frequent appearances in Devil May Cry and a reappearance in the second, he holds the distinction of being the second most recurring boss in the series, surpassing Griffin and Nightmare by one encounter. *In the video game Bayonetta, also by Hideki Kamiya, Bayonetta can summon Phantom (known as Phantasmaraneae) through the use of her hair. Navigation Category:Demon Category:Devil May Cry Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Monsters Category:Minion Category:Murderer Category:Game Bosses Category:Male Category:Vengeful Category:Right-Hand Category:Hybrids Category:Stalkers Category:Immortals Category:Possessor Category:Deceased Category:Dark Fantasy Villains